The present invention relates generally to a method and system for disposing of condensation formed on an evaporator coil. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for catching the condensation from a top coil slab of a multi-poise coil oriented horizontally, and directing the condensation to a condensate pan.
In a conventional refrigerant cycle, a compressor compresses a refrigerant and delivers the compressed refrigerant to a downstream condenser. From the condenser, the refrigerant passes through an expansion device, and subsequently, to an evaporator. The refrigerant from the evaporator is returned to the compressor. In a split system heating and/or cooling system, the condenser may be known as an outdoor heat exchanger and the evaporator as an indoor heat exchanger, when the system operates in a cooling mode. In a heating mode, their functions are reversed.
In the split system, the evaporator is typically a part of an evaporator assembly coupled with a furnace. However, some cooling systems are capable of operating independent of a furnace. A typical evaporator assembly includes an evaporator coil (e.g., a coil shaped like an “A”, which is referred to as an “A-frame coil”) and a condensate pan disposed within a casing. An A-frame coil is typically referred to as a “multi-poise” coil because it may be oriented either horizontally or vertically in the casing of the evaporator assembly. During a cooling mode operation, a furnace blower circulates air into the casing of the evaporator coil assembly, where the air cools as it passes over the evaporator coil. The blower then circulates the air to a space to be cooled.
Refrigerant is enclosed in piping that is used to form the evaporator coil. If the temperature of the evaporator coil surface is lower than the dew point of air passing over it, the evaporator coil removes moisture from the air. Specifically, as air passes over the evaporator coil, water vapor condenses on the evaporator coil. The condensate pan of the evaporator assembly collects the condensed water as it drips off of the evaporator coil. The collected condensation then typically drains out of the condensate pan through a drain hole in the condensate pan.